


Objects in the mirror are closer, than they appear

by miloserdie



Category: True Detective
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Manpain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, авторские кинки, ехал ангст через ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: The phrase "objects in (the) mirror are closer than they appear" is a safety warning that is required to be engraved on passenger side mirrors of motor vehicles. It is present because while these mirrors' convexity gives them a useful field of view, it also makes objects appear smaller. The warning serves as a reminder to the driver of this potential problem.





	Objects in the mirror are closer, than they appear

Para bellum - готовься к войне  
Para pacem - готовься к миру

ch1: para bellum

Весной река вымыла еще одно тело.  
Ну как сказать тело - утопленница пролежала в илистой заводи всю зиму, да и прибрежные крабы постарались, так что от нее мало чего осталось. Ее бы просто списали как висяк - труп невозможно было опознать, но Расту приспичило узнать все, что могло рассказать разложившееся тело.  
Марти эта перспектива не казалась особо привлекательной, так что он обычно ждал возле кабинета дока, пока Раст копался в резульатах анализов, которые еще удавалось провести. Один раз Марти уже зашел в прозекторскую вместе с ним, больше не хотелось. За столько лет работы копом он повидал немало трупов, но в отличие от Раста не испытывал особого энтузиазма по их поводу.  
Это была девчонка, совсем еще молодая - док сказал, не больше двадцати лет.  
Больше ничего пока узнать не удавалось, слишком долго труп пролежал в воде.  
Раст вышел из прозекторской быстрым шагом, даже не придержав хлопнувшую дверь. Он раздраженно снял одноразовые перчатки и скинул их в мусорное ведро.  
\- Ничего, - устало сказал он, доставая пачку сигарет из кармана. - Вообще ничего.  
\- Я тебе сразу говорил, что даже наш док не докопается до причины смерти, - пожал плечами Марти. - Если живешь в Луизиане, то в утопленниках в любом случае будешь смыслить. И чего ты так прицепился к ней?  
Раст только посмотрел на него, ничего не ответил.  
У них была еще куча работы.  
\- Говорят, ты уже третий день ночуешь в архиве, - прервал молчание Марти, пока они возвращались в участок.  
\- Я работаю, - сухо ответил Раст.  
Не рассказывать же Марти, что ночью к нему на порог кто-то приходил. Из-под двери тянуло гнилостным болотным духом, тухлой черной водой и мокрым илом. Кто-то слепо шарил по двери руками, тяжело дышал, будто булькала трясина.  
Раст сидел, привалившись спиной к обратной стороне двери и курил, одну за другой.  
Утром на крыльце ничего не было, ни лужицы воды, ни ряски - ничего.  
Раст не видел ни единой причины, по которой Марти стоило это знать.

В архиве сухо пахло старьем. От бумажной пыли драло глотку и чесалось в носу. Раст уже привык. Пара часов здесь – и ты уже не чувствуешь спертый запах, и голова, наоборот, кружится на холодном чистом воздухе, когда выходишь перекурить на улицу.  
Марти закашлялся, едва только спустился и подошел к столику регистраторши. Раста он нашел не сразу – ночная дежурная неопределенно махнула ему рукой по проходу, в сторону более старых архивов.  
Раст сидел, уткнув голову в сложенные руки, прямо поверх распотрошенных папок и разложенных фотографий. Марти подумал, что он спит, но едва Раст ощутил чье-то присутствие, он тут поднял голову и выпрямился.  
\- Не думал, что ты знаешь дорогу сюда, - сказал он через плечо, не оборачиваясь.  
Марти усилием воли подавил желание ухватить его за волосы на затылке и долбануть лицом о стол.  
\- Ты ночуешь здесь уже неделю, я спросил у Элли. Вытащи свою задницу отсюда и едь домой, проспись.  
\- Кто такая Элли?  
Марти с недоверием уставился на него.  
\- Это девочка, которая дежурит тут по ночам. Она неделю носит тебе документы, а ты не удосужился узнать ее имени?  
\- Ты сюда пришел мне нотации читать?  
Марти скрипнул зубами. Внезапно он и сам задумался, зачем сюда пришел. Он по привычке пытался вести себя с Коулом, как с нормальным напарником – обычное дело беспокоиться о стабильности и работоспособности того, кто при случае должен прикрыть тебе спину. Только вот слово «нормальный» меньше всего подходило, если говорить о Расте.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы сказать, что пора бы себя в порядок привести.  
Раст наконец повернулся к нему. Лицо у него было страшно усталое, тени под глазами залегли еще глубже. Несвежая рубашка была расстегнута до ослабленного узла галстука. Он раздраженно потер переносицу, и Марти заметил, как сильно дрожат у него руки. В общем и целом, выглядел он дерьмово – и судя по всему, прекрасно это знал.  
\- Мартин, - сказал Раст. – Если уж ты решил дать мне совет, то я могу тоже дать тебе один: езжай-ка домой и воспитательные беседы проводи со своими дочками. А у меня еще, - он обвел рукой горы папок, громоздящиеся на столе, - куча работы.  
Марти даже уже не хотелось ударить этого зарвавшегося ублюдка. Он просто закрыл глаза и нахмурился, устало выдохнув через зубы.  
\- Знаешь, меня не удивляет, что ты такой говнюк, - сказал он, качая головой. – Меня удивляет, какого хрена я притащился сюда, чтобы лишний раз в этом убедиться.  
Раст еще пару секунд смотрел на него, а потом отвернулся, открыл очередную папку и уткнулся в рапорты. Марти резко развернулся и пошел к выходу, тихо матерясь через зубы – не особо задумываясь, себе самому или Расту он адресовал эти ругательства.  
Когда удаляющиеся шаги Марти перестали быть слышны в коридоре, Раст отодвинул от себя папку с делом, откинулся на стуле, и с силой потер ладонями лицо. Буквы и цифры расплывались перед глазами, он даже не соображал, о чем читает. Еще один труп, еще одна мертвая девушка. За эти дни он так устал, что почти перестал различать их. Первое время он читал файлы с рапортами полностью, долго всматривался во все фотографии – так долго, что ему начинало казаться, что мертвые девушки со снимков выстраивались за его спиной, одна за одной, и с любопытством всматривались во все новые папки, что открывал Раст.  
\- Надеюсь, ты доволен Марти, - пробормотал себе под нос Раст, вставая и подхватывая под руку пиджак со спинки стула, чтобы прикрыть несколько взятых с собой папок.  
\- Уже уходите? – спросила девица у регистрационного столика, глядя на него поверх стекол очков.  
Раст коротко кивнул, не оборачиваясь, на ходу доставая сигарету из пачки.  
\- До свидания, - выжидательно сказали ему в спину.  
\- До свидания, - машинально ответил Раст, неловко перекатывая незажженную сигарету в губах. - Элли, - зачем-то вдруг добавил он.  
Надеюсь, ты очень, блядь, доволен, Марти, еще раз подумал Раст. 

Он не поехал домой. Пропустил поворот к своему кварталу и поехал дальше, по направлению к трассе и выезду из города. В этот мотель он частенько ездил к Венди, за колесами – но сегодня он не стал подниматься на террасу второго этажа, а пошел к главному входу.  
В душном маленьком помещении мигала лампочка, белым шумом бормотал маленький телевизор. Потасканная девка за стойкой лениво выдувала пузыри жвачки, уткнувшись в разворот журнала.  
Он расплатился за номер наличными и сгреб ключ со стойки в карман. На улице он прислонился к холодной бетонной стене возле аппарата с содовой и закурил. Фонари были только на парковке, кое-где слабый свет пробивался через жалюзи, закрывающие окна в номерах, и он стоял в темноте, неслышный и невидный, только огонек сигареты ало тлел между пальцев.  
Это было одно из тех местечек, где останавливались только дальнобойщики и шлюхи, ну и изредка всякие опустившиеся личности, вроде копа, который боится ехать домой, потому что по ночам к нему с болота приходят трупаки. Раст хмыкнул. Возможно, стоило рассказать об этом Марти, просто ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как он упрямо выпятит нижнюю челюсть с выражением лица «перестань-нести-странное-дерьмо». Иногда Раст говорил Марти и правда то, что думал, иногда откровенно врал и нес всякую чушь, провоцируя.  
Мотель как две капли воды напоминал те дыры, в которых ему доводилось ночевать в те годы, когда он работал под прикрытием. Пока он шел до своего номера, хлипкие стены рассказывали, чем занимались их постояльцы. В одном номере трахались, через другую дверь слышно было, как надсадно рыдает женщина. Кое-где работал телевизор. Некоторые номера молчали, даже если через помятые жалюзи полосками пробивался свет.  
Раст дошел до своего номера, вставил ключ в скважину, но заходить медлил. Он наклонился вперед и тяжело уткнулся лбом в дверь, до боли сжав пальцы на брелоке ключа.  
Он тысячу раз бывал в таких местах, и знал наизусть, что его ждет внутри: душная комната, продавленный матрас на кровати, серое от дешевого порошка белье. Никто не знает, что он здесь – и не узнает, если он будет исправно платить или не откинется, слишком накачавшись транками.  
Раст знал, как быстро и легко открутить в таком номере вентиляционную решетку и какого размера сумка влезет в шахту. С какой точки можно выглянуть в окно так, чтобы посмотреть, кто за дверью и как стоять так, чтобы тебя не задело, если через дверь будут стрелять. Чем лучше замотать огнестрельное ранение (полотенце, конечно полотенце лучше, чем простыня) и как смывать кровь с рук так, чтобы не забрызгать красными каплями всю ванную.  
Когда дверь закроется за ним, трудно будет представить, что с другой стороны не сухая жара Техаса, а луизианские болота. Зато будет приятное чувство облегчения от осознания того, что прикончить тебя могут вполне реальные люди, а не твои собственные галлюцинации.  
Раст простоял так почти минуту, потом вдруг резко выпрямился, развернулся и пошел через парковку к своему пикапу, оставив ключ торчать в замке.  
Некоторым вещам, конечно, лучше не давать ход, если не уверен, что сможешь вернуться к начальной точке.

//

Да не собирался Марти так надираться. Но выходя из архива он буквально кипел от злости – и когда увидел, что парни втроем собираются уходить, переговариваясь о том, чтобы выпить в ближайшем баре, не раздумывал ни минуты.  
\- Эй, - окликнул их Марти, на ходу ослабляя галстук. – Я с вами.  
\- Слушай, мы просто хотели пропустить по стаканчику, - отозвался Герачи. – И портить вечер кислой рожей Коула неохота.  
\- Нахер его, - отозвался Марти. – Против моей рожи ты что-то имеешь? 

За руль он сел уже порядочно поддатым, хотя и Демма, и Фавро предлагали его подвезти. Марти только раздраженно скинул руку Стива Герачи со своего плеча, когда тот пытался его урезонить:  
\- Ты куда собрался в таком виде?  
\- Есть пара срочных дел.  
\- Слушай, эта пара «срочных дел» третьего размера подождет, пока ты хоть чуть-чуть протрезвеешь, - сказал Фавро и парни заржали, но глядя на мрачное лицо Марти, быстро осеклись.  
Естественно, все в участке знали, что он трахает стенографисточку. Черт, да этого бы не заметил только слепой. Или Коул – вот уж кому было абсолютно безразлично на такие дела.  
\- Нет, парни, с этого дела меня перевели, - неловко отшутился он и одним махом допил остатки виски из своего стакана. 

Ключом в зажигание он попал не с первого раза. Выругавшись, Марти долбанул рукой по рулю.  
Конечно, он собирался ехать к Лизе. Это когда он был трезвым казалось херовой идеей, сейчас же плескавшийся в Марти виски убедил его, что поговорить с ней все-таки стоит.  
Перед глазами уже начинало плыть – крепко же он надрался. Марти убедил себя, что до Лизы доедет как-нибудь по памяти, вдохнув, сосредоточился и на этот раз завел машину.  
В дверь он вначале постучал, собрав остатки рассудительности, но никто не открывал, и Марти, теряя терпение, начал колотить кулаком, потом принялся ломиться плечом. Поэтому, когда дверь все таки открыли, без предупреждения, без вопроса – он сразу влетел в темный коридор. Секунду Марти постоял, моргая и щурясь, пытаясь осмотреться в темноте, а потом его будто ударили под дых.  
Двери открыл Растин, мать его, Коул.  
\- Ты! – заревел Марти, едва соображая от злости. – Ты! И ты ее трахаешь! Ах ты шлюха! – крикнул он в коридор за плечо Раста.  
\- Марти, - сказал Раст и твердо уперся ему ладонью в грудь.  
\- Убери, блядь, руки! – окончательно разъярился Марти и попытался выбить ублюдку челюсть. То ли темнота, то ли выпитый виски подвели его, и Раст легко уклонился, быстрым движением откинул Марти к стене, прижав горло локтем.  
\- Марти, - на этот раз более весомо сказал Раст, легко хлопнув его по щеке. – Не знаю, куда ты ехал, но приехал ты очевидно не туда.  
Марти тяжело пыхтел и пытался вывернуться из-под острого локтя Раста. После этих слов он затих и подозрительно уставился на Коула. В коридоре было по прежнему темно, и свет фонаря с улицы едва освещал его лицо, но понемногу Марти начал приходить в себя и осматриваться.  
Он же ехал к Лизе. Он не смотрел, конечно, особо на дорогу, но был уверен, что едет к ней. Так какого черта он приехал домой к Расту?  
\- Черт, - сказал Марти. – Отпусти меня, - он попытался еще раз отпихнуть Коула, и на этот раз Раст поддался, отпустил горло и отошел на пару шагов. Руки его бессильно повисли вдоль тела.  
Марти тяжело оперся на стену, дыша открытым ртом. В коридоре было по прежнему темно, Раст смотрел выжидающе.  
\- Я не к тебе ехал, - сказал Марти.  
\- Ясно.  
\- И слегка погорячился.  
\- Да.  
\- Слушай, по поводу того, что я говорил…  
\- Марти, - резко оборвал его Раст. – Ты меня видимо опять с кем-то путаешь. На этот раз, видимо, с Мэгги. Меня твои оправдания не интересуют.  
Марти хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал, махнул рукой и направился к двери. Его ощутимо качнуло, и по тому, как поплыло все перед глазами, Марти сообразил, что теперь-то он уж точно никуда не доедет. Он уцепился за косяк и снова обернулся к Расту.  
\- Я до машины не дойду.  
Раст продолжал молчать – то ли не хотел говорить, то ли и правда не знал, что нужно сказать.  
\- Знаешь, в учебнике криминалистики, конечно, такого не написано, - сказал Марти. – Но в таком случае нормальные люди говорят «останься переночевать».  
На лице у Раста появилось какое-то странное загнанное выражение.  
\- Растин, если я сейчас сяду за руль, то в лучшем случае мою страховку выплатят Мэгги, а в худшем – я еще и кого-нибудь на капот посажу. Так что или отвези меня домой, или я заночую прямо на твоем газоне. Свеже, блядь, постриженном, - не удержался, чтобы не добавить он.  
\- На втором этаже гостевая спальня. Ванная по коридору. Закрой дверь, - отрывистыми фразами выдал информацию Раст, развернулся и пошел вглубь дома.  
Марти еще пару секунд тупо смотрел в его удаляющуюся спину, осмысливая сказанное, потом захлопнул дверь и пошел вслед на Растом.  
Темно было не только в коридоре, во всем доме – только горел торшер возле стенки. Раст уже уселся в свой раскладной стул спиной к выходу, закурил и уткнулся в очередную папку.  
Марти подумал, что надо было что-то сказать, но так и не придумал, что – благодарности его нужны были Расту еще меньше, чем оправдания, это уж точно. Так что он высмотрел в темноте ступеньки лестницы и направился на второй этаж.  
Ему не видно было, но Раст тупо перечитывал одну и ту же страницу уже пятый раз, не в силах сосредоточиться на смысле слов, пока не услышал, как хлопнула дверь гостевой спальни. 

Присутсвие кого-то еще в доме чувствовалось так, что зудела кожа. Может, такое разнообразие в ощущениях позволит уснуть, подумал Раст. Отложив документы, он выключил свет и, не раздеваясь, лег на матрас. Вытянувшись, он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться.  
В тот самый момент он почувствовал воду, совсем рядом. Когда он повернулся на бок, в лицо ему пахнуло холодом и сыростью. Раст медленно – чертовски медленно – опустил одну ладонь на пол, и пальцы его погрузились в воду почти на целую фалангу, пока он дотронулся до пола.  
Раст тут же отдернул руку и поспешно вытер ее о простыню. Он перекатился на спину и попробовал выровнять дыхание, крепко сжал виски руками и зажмурился, крепко, до ярких кругов перед глазами. Он знал, что все это не настоящее, что это его пережженные наркотой синапсы галлюцинируют, путая бодрствование со сном.  
Вода прибывала. Раст еще раз спустил ладонь с матраса, и на этот раз коснулся воды практически сразу. Он вскочил на ноги - вода покрывала ступни. Нужно было выйти на улицу, хотя бы открыть дверь – перекурить, остыть на холодном воздухе – но Раста будто приморозило к месту. Вода хлюпала, с журчанием закручивалась вокруг его ног, вздыхала, будто хотела что-то сказать, будто хотела подобраться повыше, чтобы сообщить что-то Расту прямо в ухо. Раста подтрясывало, уровень воды поднялся почти по щиколотку.  
\- Что ты черт тебя побери творишь? – недовольно спросил с лестницы Марти и щелкнул выключателем.  
Тусклая коридорная лампочка едва ли дала достаточно света, но наваждение испарилось в тот же момент. Раст озадаченно посмотрел на пол, абсолютно сухой, потом перевел взгляд на Марти.  
Марти сонно смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами и, почесываясь, прошел на кухню. Не обращая внимания на все так же стоящего посреди комнаты Раста, который следил на ним взглядом, не поворачивая головы, он выпил стакан воды из-под крана и пошел обратно, досыпать.  
\- Не выключай, - подал голос Раст, когда Марти, подымаясь по лестнице, поднял руку к выключателю. Марти остановился, еще пару секунд смотрел на Раста, будто хотел что-то сказать, потом пожал плечами и пошел вверх по лестнице, оставив свет.  
На самом верху ступенек он все таки обернулся.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.  
Раст не ответил, но взглядом все так же следил за Марти.  
\- Ну и пошел ты, - с досадой сказал Марти и повернулся к нему спиной.  
Раст слушал, как он идет дальше по коридору, как хлопает дверь. Ему показалось, он даже слышит, как прогнулась под Марти кровать, шуршание одеяла.  
Больше он спать не ложился, до утра сидел с включенным светом и курил, перечитывал свои записи относительно дела Лэнг или просто пялился в стену. Раньше у него ни разу не возникало проблем с разграничением реальности и приходов. Раст вдруг подумал, что реальность происходящего можно оценивать по Марти: единственная галлюцинация, в которой он мог присутствовать - это ситуация, в которой Марти может кто-то волновать, кроме него самого.

Утро наступило чертовски медленно. Едва только тусклые лучи серого утреннего света пробились через окна, расчертив пол светлыми полосками, Раст решился наконец выключить свет.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Никаких запахов, никаких звуков – до того, как начали шуметь машины.  
Марти спустился когда Раст успел уже полчаса простоять в ванной, упершись горячим лбом в прохладную стенку, подавляя тошноту и головокружение, переодеть свежую рубашку и сварить кофе. По измученному выражению на помятом лице Марти видно было, что даже преодоление двадцати ступенек и пары метров через главную комнату дались ему с величайшим трудом. Он наконец дошел до кухонной стойки и тяжело навалился на нее локтями, мутным взглядом уставившись на руки Раста, которыми он выбивал из пачки сигарету.  
\- Все хотел спросить, - прервавшись на середине фразы, Марти икнул, но потом продолжил: - Все хотел спросить, что эта птичка значит?  
Раст подкурил сигарету и медленно откатал рукава, застегнув манжеты рубашки на запястьях. Марти все так же бессмысленно следил глазами за его пальцами.  
\- Это точно то, что интересует тебя в данный момент? - наконец спросил он.  
Марти медленно перевел взгляд на лицо Раста.  
\- Ну, я могу спросить что-нибудь другое. Как я выгляжу?  
\- Точь в точь как человек, который выжрал бутылку виски меньше шести часов назад.  
Марти коротко усмехнулся.  
\- Нам сегодня нужно опросить дополнительных свидетелей, если ты не забыл, - сказал Раст. – Так что постарайся привести себя в порядок, у нас остается все меньше времени на то, чтобы раскрыть это дело.  
\- Конечно, - страдальчески завел глаза Марти. – Первым делом – работа. 

//

Вечер он опять собирался провести в архиве. Он сидел здесь ночами почти неделю – и ему удалось просмотреть меньше трети дел. Ключ к решению был где-то здесь, нужно было только найти его в этом скопище бесполезных копий отчетов и канцелярии. Он оторвался от документов на мгновение – когда услышал, как кто-то еще говорит с девушкой в регистратуре. Потом шаги направились по коридору в его сторону. Марти, кто же это еще мог быть.  
\- Я думал, с нотациями мы разобрались вчера, - сказал Раст, не отрываясь от чтения бумаг, когда он вышел из-за стеллажа.  
\- Тебе нужно поменьше параноить, - прервал его Марти. – У нас все еще на руках дело, верно? Я пришел сюда поработать. Так что если ты закончил умничать, передай-ка мне те папки, я начну с дел 92-ого.  
Марти уселся напротив, повесив пиджак и галстук на спинку стула.  
Честно говоря, Раст был несколько удивлен, но все-таки не подал вида. Хотя видел, что Марти ждет его реакции, глядя исподлобья.  
Черт, у него уже не было сил говорить что-то по этому поводу. В глазах начинало двоиться из-за бесконечной вереницы трупов. Колото-резаные раны, странгуляционные борозды, полусгнившие тела, пустые лица - без выражения или с гримасой боли. Их было слишком много, а у него уже не было сил смотреть на выражение их мертвых глаз.  
Поэтому Раст просто подвинул в сторону Марти одну из коробок с папками – тяжесть на плечах на короткий момент стала легче. 

На часах было два ночи, когда Марти отодвинул от себя стопку папок и откинулся на стул, потирая глаза руками.  
\- Предлагаю на сегодня все, - сказал он, зевнув.  
Раст пожал плечами.  
\- Я все равно не усну. Еще побуду здесь.  
Марти только посмотрел на него, пожал плечами.  
\- Я поехал, - сказал он.  
Раст кивнул, не поднимая головы от папки с очередным отчетом вскрытия.  
Марти еще какое-то мгновение помялся, и Расту вдруг показалось, что он хотел что-то сказать – может, про вчерашнее, а может про что-нибудь еще. В итоге он промолчал – просто развернулся и ушел, Раст слушал, как удаляются его шаги, как он прощается с ночной дежурной, как хлопает дверь.  
Едва он остался один, откуда-то снова пахнуло сыростью и гнилым болотным запахом. Раст перевернул страницу дела, которое изучал – как раз на фотографию очередного девичьего трупа, вытащенного из реки, раздувшегося от пребывания в воде. Раст не стал оборачиваться, но когда сырость подобралась так близко, что он, кажется, мог почувствовать, как от влажности начинают завиваться короткие волосы на затылке, Раст закрыл папку, подхватил свой пиджак и блокнот, и все также не оборачиваясь, пошел по коридору к выходу. Он старался идти нарочито медленно, но где-то внутри, как он его не подавлял, проскочило предательское желание ускорить шаг.

Дома он достал из-под кучи книжек ящик со всем старым снаряжением – на пробу оттянул затвор пистолета, проверил, заряжена ли обойма. Весь остаток ночи он пил, сидя над открытым ящиком, в котором, распротрошенная, лежала вся его прошлая жизнь.  
В голове у него крутилась одна-единственная мысль: у Крэша галлюцинаций никогда не было. 

 

ch2: para pacem

Если Раст Марти просто не особо нравился, то Крэш ему не нравился просто пиздец как.  
Самое херовое во всей этой ситуации было видимое облегчение на лице Раста, когда он снова перевоплощался в психованного джанки, севшего на хвост байкерам.  
Хуже этого было только то, что в состояние Раста он возвращался все с большим трудом и неудовольствием.  
Когда ночью зазвенело разбитое стекло на первом этаже, Марти тут же подскочил с постели, нашарил возле ночного столика биту, которая стояла здесь с тех пор, как только Раст поднял свои старые связи с наркошами, и медленно спустился вниз, готовый навалять любому, кто вломился в дом.  
Вломившимся оказался сам Раст. На резонный вопрос «какого хера» он не обратил внимания, шатающейся тенью прошел мимо него по коридору в ванну, отпихнув Марти плечом.  
Такой расклад Марти не устраивал – пора было уже поговорить с Коулом, пока он не съехал крышей окончательно.  
В ванной шумела вода. Раст – Крэш – стоял, полусогнувшись, упершись руками в бортик ванной. Локти у него неслабо дрожали. Марти так и стоял в дверном проеме, в трусах и майке, с опущенной битой в руке и не мог найти, что сказать, до того паршиво выглядел Коул.  
Когда воды набралось почти на треть, Раст перелез через бортик и лег в ванну, как был, в одежде и ботинках, не выключая воду, и закрыл глаза.  
Лицо у него было белое, как бумага, руками он судорожно цеплялся за бортики, так крепко, что побелели костяшки – Марти бессознательно отметил ссадины, которые ярко стали видны из-за отлившей крови.  
Вода наполняла ванну, постепенно бурея от пыли на куртке Раста и грязи на его ботинках. Кое-где она окрасилась грязно-красным. Раст лежал в воде, не подавая признаков жизни.  
Марти стоял, не зная, что ему делать. Единственное, что он сообразил сделать – подойти к ванной и перекрыть воду, чтобы она не перелилась на пол. Едва льющаяся из крана вода перестала журчать, Раст открыл глаза – зрачки у него были такие расширенные, что радужку едва было видно.  
\- Какого хера? – еще раз повторил свой вопрос Марти, подразумевая под этим целую гребаную кучу вещей. Какого хера он лезет в свой собственный дом через окно? Какого хера он вообще творит? Какого хера Марти приходится разбираться со всем этим дерьмом?  
Коул не отвечал, только цеплялся за бортики ванной все сильнее, оставляя грязные отметины на белой эмали. Он сполз спиной по стенке ванной так, что вода закрыла рот. Марти мысленно проклял себе в очередной раз за то, что ввязался во все это, наклонился и выдернул пробку из ванной. Грязная вода стала потихоньку сходить, и на какое-то мгновение Марти подумал, что Раст исчезнет вместе с ней. Но он остался, мокрый и жалкий, будто выброшенный на берег остов корабля.  
Когда Марти развернулся, чтобы уходить, Раст уцепился за его запястье. Пальцы у него были костлявые и очень горячие – Коул сжал их до боли, но чувствовалось, что силы у него на исходе, и через пару мгновений его пальцы соскользнули, ладонь бессильно повисла на бортике ванной.  
\- Мне остаться? – просто спросил Марти, оборачиваясь.  
Раст молчал, не выражая никаких эмоций, только мокро блестели запавшие глаза. Болезненную бледность на лице стал сменять неровный, пятнами, румянец – нездоровый, будто лихорадочный. Марти едва не потянулся ладонью тронуть его лоб, чтобы проверить температуру. Наверняка он был горячий, как печка.  
Марти вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. Уступать упрямому засранцу не хотелось, но какой толк в принципиальности, если из-за этого несчастный сукин сын ночью откинется.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я только схожу за стулом, не морозить же задницу на кафеле всю ночь.  
Марти хотел было добавить «только не подохни тут, пока я отойду», но почему-то не стал. 

//

Если бы Марти спросили, существует ли на свете человек, который может выглядеть бодрым и отдохнувшим после полусонной ночи, проведенной в мокрой одежде, лежа в ванной, Марти бы покрутил пальцем у виска. Как оказалось, Коул и тут отличился: он проснулся раньше и завозился в ванной, встал, опираясь на стенку.  
Марти проснулся только когда Раст включил воду – на этот раз душ, и принялся раздеваться, будто не замечая Марти, который сонно ворочал головой и пытался размять затекшую ото сна шею.  
На боку у Раста расплывался огромный синяк таких размеров, будто его лупили доской. Левая рука была в потеках засохшей крови – видимо, порезался стеклом, когда вчера выносил окно. Коул весь был какой-то грязный и страшно потасканный, как будто им вымыли пол – даже вокруг шеи было кольцо грязи, там, где кончался воротник майки.  
Марти все так же сидел и пялился на него. Расту было, судя по всему, безразлично. Может, он даже был не в курсе, что в ванной есть еще кто-то, кроме него.  
\- Зачем ты вчера стекло разбил? – спросил Марти, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие.  
\- В замочную скважину я бы не попал, - ответил Раст, не оборачиваясь.  
\- А как насчет постучать в дверь?  
\- Ты бы открыл?  
Под чем бы он не был вчерашней ночью, до конца его не отпустило, Марти уже научился распознавать крэшевские интонации в обычно монотонном голосе Раста.  
Коул взялся уже за пряжку пояса, и Марти так старался смотреть в другую сторону, что чуть не лопался от натуги. Встать и выйти ему отчего-то так и не приходило в голову.  
\- Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? – сказал Раст, так и не дождавшись ответа. – Ты думаешь, что врешь окружающим, а на самом деле врешь сам себе.  
\- Знаешь в чем твоя проблема? – огрызнулся Марти. – Ты думаешь, что окружающие врут тебе, когда говорят, что хотят чтобы ты заткнулся, а они на самом деле полностью серьезны.  
Марти показал ему средний палец. Коул улыбнулся уголками рта и задернул наконец гребаную душевую занавеску. Оба сделали вид, что тут же забыли об этом, и Марти наконец удалось подняться со стула и как можно скорее сбежать из ванной, чтобы не продолжать краем глаза цепляться за смутно видный из-за занавески силуэт Раста, опершегося вытянутыми руками на стену перед собой. 

//

Иногда Раст пропадал сразу на несколько суток, и это были худшие дни. Марти бесился и все порывался уйти – в конце концов, он не нанимался Коулу ни в охранники, ни в сиделки – но каждый раз его что-то останавливало. Пустой, как будто необжитый дом действовал ему на нервы. Совсем невыносимо становилось по ночам – спать в одиночку Марти давно отвык. Полночи он ворочался на жесткой кровати и бессмысленно пялился в потолок, подхватываясь каждый раз, когда под окнами слышалось шуршание шин: звукоизоляция тут была ни к черту. В тишине и одиночестве в голову лезли всякие мысли, которые Марти пока удавалось отгонять. Господи, неудивительно, что Раст несет весь этот нездоровый бред, едва только открывает рот. Полежишь так, уставившись в потолок, пару ночей, и не такое в голову придет.  
Заснуть так и не удавалось. Может, стоило бы поискать у Раста какие-нибудь таблетки – не может быть, чтобы у него не было снотворного. Главное было бы не наткнуться на какие-нибудь транквилизаторы, но про какие-нибудь неизвестные название можно было бы спросить у Мэгги…  
Мэгги.  
Марти сбился с мысли. Черт, он опять забыл, что Мэгги его и видеть не хочет. Он опять перекатился на спину. А вдруг, если ничего не выправится? Вдруг они с Мэгги разбежались навсегда. Вдруг ничего больше в его жизни не будет, кроме пустой второй половины кровати.  
Он с силой потер лицо ладонью. Твою мать, про что он вообще думает? Марти решил, что раз уснуть не получается, то нечего пролеживать бока. Он поднялся с кровати и пошел вниз – хреново, конечно, что у Раста даже телека нет. Марти включил свет, скептически осмотрел стопки книжек, сваленные возле стены. Подхватив что-то сверху, с самой нейтральной обложкой, он уселся в раскладное кресло и взялся за чтение, даже не особо улавливая смысл, просто чтобы отвлечься.  
Когда буквы поплыли перед глазами, и он почти задремал, зазвонил телефон. Марти встрепенулся – резкая трель звонка живо согнала с него остатки сна. Первой эмоцией была радость – отчего-то ему в голову пришло, что могла звонить Мэгги. Потом настороженность – какого бы черта ей звонить в полтретьего ночи. И потом, наконец, опасность – если кто и мог звонить в такое время, то очевидно не с хорошими новостями. Он снял трубку.  
\- Марти, - хрипло сказал Раст на том конце провода и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: - Марти, я облажался.  
\- Раст? – заорал в трубку Марти, окончательно просыпаясь. – Черт возьми, где ты? Что случилось?  
\- Я облажался, Марти, - упрямо повторил он и замолк, словно собираясь с силами. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал.  
\- Куда?  
\- Марибоун роуд, 14, - сказал Раст и положил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Может, просто положил, потому что он засранец. Может, заставили положить. Может, отключился. Все варианты одинаково не нравились Марти, но он даже не успел об этом подумать, а уже натягивал джинсы.  
Он поколебался секунду, но все-таки взял из растовой нычки магнум и сунул его за пояс, прикрыв полой рубашки.  
Холодная тяжесть оружия вернула ему хоть немного уверенности, пока он гнал до Марибоун роуд.

По адресу, который назвал Раст, оказался облезлый одноэтажный дом. Свет в окнах не горел, хлипкий замок был выломан. Марти достал магнум и снял его с предохранителя – только потом толкнул натяжно заскрипевшую дверь.  
\- Раст? – на пробу позвал он.  
\- Я тут, - отозвался тот и закашлялся. Марти пошел на звук.  
\- Ты один?  
\- Да.  
Он нащупал на стене выключатель и зажег свет. Как и все дрянные домишки в этом квартале, этот по размерам был не больше трейлера. Большую часть пространства единственной жилой комнаты занимал ободранный раскладной диван. Хозяев, видимо не было, и сейчас на диване полулежал Раст.  
Лицо у него было бледное, в бисеринках пота. Он придерживал рукой возле бока заляпанное полотенце.  
\- Что случилось?  
Вместо ответа Раст отвел руку с полотенцем, и Марти стало видно темное мокрое пятно на его футболке.  
\- Блядь, - коротко ругнулся Марти и Раст кивнул, будто соглашаясь.  
Марти задрал на нем футболку и выругался еще раз. Судя по всему, Раста наотмашь полоснули ножом – рана была широкая, бок был залит уже подсыхающей кровью.  
\- Скользнул по ребрам, - невнятно попытался объяснить Раст. – Ничего страшного. Но я бы сам не доехал.  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой, Марти проследил глазами за его жестом: на столике возле дивана стоял старый дисковый телефон, трубка, вымазанная бурым, свисала почти до пола и глухо пиликала.  
Марти протянул руку и положил трубку на место. Он сел на корточки перед Растом и еще раз отвел полотенце от раны.  
\- До больницы дотянешь? – поднял он глаза на Раста.  
Тот сидел, прикрыв глаза, дышал шумно и тяжело. На каждом выдохе порез опять начинал кровить. На слова Марти он дернулся и открыл глаза.  
\- Никакой больницы.  
\- Ты совсем себе мозги наркотой пережарил? Не в больницу, значит на кладбище.  
\- Я же сказал, ничего серьезного, - через зубы сказал Раст. – Просто отвези меня, блядь, домой, Марти, и не умничай.  
\- Мы поедем в больницу.  
\- Хера с два.  
\- Блядь, Растин, мне искренне положить на то, что ты так печешься о своем прикрытии. Ты реально думаешь, что у кого-то из твоих дружков есть доступ к больничным документам?  
Раст как-то странно на него посмотрел.  
\- Или ты настолько эгоистичная сволочь, что не хочешь, чтобы я видел Мэгги и отвлекался от этого гребаного дела?  
\- Твою мать, Марти, - Раст устало откинул голову. – Да ты просто ебаный чемпион. Это вроде я тут валяюсь, заливая чужой диван собственной кровью, и тут оказывается, что все это имеет какое-то отношение к тебе.  
\- Ты хоть раз можешь услышать, что я тебе говорю?  
\- Я тебя слушаю, постоянно. Насколько я помню, последнее, что ты мне сказал, было, цитирую: «вали нахуй отсюда и постарайся сдохнуть». Как видишь, я стараюсь.  
\- Не передергивай, - совсем взбеленился Марти. – Мы с тобой ругались, я не следил за языком. Прямо как ты обычно. Если бы я сказал «отсоси», ты бы на коленки бухнулся? И тоже я оказался бы виноват?  
\- Марти, - прервал его Раст. Он резко наклонился вперед и положил руки Марти на плечи, опершись всем весом. Лицо его было совсем близко, и Марти опять успел рассмотреть какое-то странное загнанное выражение в его глазах. Очень, конечно, странное, зло оборвал мысль Марти, для человека, который потерял, наверное, литр крови.  
\- Марти, отвези меня домой, - сказал Раст. – Если тебе настолько, блядь, важно заставить меня просить. В любой другой момент я бы даже не стал тебе звонить, просто сдох бы тут, испортив этим реднекам диван. Но сейчас я не могу умереть, мы слишком близко подобрались к этому ублюдку.  
Раст замолк и только хмуро смотрел на него, уцепившись ему за плечи. Марти чувствовал, как его подтрясывает, смотрел, как взгляд становится все более и более расфокусированным. Если он подождет – если он просто потянет время, совсем немного – Раст потеряет сознание, и все станет гораздо проще. Марти просто отвезет его в больницу, покажет сестрам в приемной значок, и Раста спокойно зашьют, положат под капельницы, и все, что у него останется – некрасивый шрам симметрично следам от пуль на левом боку.  
Он, наверное, слишком много времени провел с Растом, потому что тут же понял, что смысла обманывать себя, что все будет нормально, особо не было. Марти чертыхнулся и поднялся на ноги. Раст смотрел на него снизу вверх, нахмурившись.  
\- Если обопрешься на меня, дойдешь до машины?  
Раст кивнул.  
Он молчал всю дорогу до дома, только один раз Марти услышал, как Раст громко выдохнул через зубы, когда машину резко качнуло на повороте.

Все оставшиеся силы Раста дома ушли на то, что он нагреб из стоящих возле кровати баночек и тех блистеров, что принес Марти из аптечки в ванном шкафчике , почти полную ладонь таблеток.  
Конечно, Марти ни черта не помнил с медицинских курсов, которые он проходил еще в академии, лет двадцать назад, и самое большое, что ему приходилось перевязывать – это порезанный палец, но кое-как ему удалось смыть антисептиком засохшую кровь и налипшие на рану нитки из полотенца. Промытый, порез и правда оказался неглубоким, но широкие края опять разошлись и закровили.  
\- Хорошо хоть шить не надо, - подал голос Раст, скосив глаза на собственный бок.  
\- Надо было бы, я бы уже отвез тебя в приемный покой, - огрызнулся Марти. – Можешь приподняться? Надо тебя как-то перевязать.  
\- Обезболивающие уже начали действовать, так что сам – вряд ли. 

\- Знаешь, Марти, я никогда этого раньше тебе не рассказывал, - сказал вдруг Раст, когда Марти кое-как забинтовал его, плотно замотав марлей.  
У Марти засосало под ложечкой. Он определенно чувствовал, что ему не хотелось знать то, что скажет сейчас Раст.  
\- Я вижу всякие вещи.  
\- Я тоже вижу всякие вещи, - попытался оборвать разговор Марти. – Черт, Раст, мы же копы. Все мы видели всякое.  
\- Не об этом, - упрямо отмахнулся Раст. – У меня бывают галлюцинации. Видения.  
Лучше всего встать и уйти, подумал Марти. Снотворное скоро должно подействовать.  
\- Ты не говорил об этом раньше, - неохотно сказал он.  
\- Не видел причины тебе это знать.  
\- А сейчас увидел?  
Раст неопределенно хмыкнул. Взгляд у него был совсем расфокусированный. Когда уже подействуют эти блядские седативные, зло подумал Марти.  
\- Это все уже давно, из-за таблеток. Ложное восприятие, из-за паленых нейролептиков.  
Почему он просто не отключится, крутилось в голове у Марти. Черт, он потерял столько крови.  
\- Я уже привык. Я всегда знаю, где заканчивается реальность. То, что я вижу, оно иногда – иногда как знаки, понимаешь?  
С самого гребаного начала он знал, что нужно держаться от жизни Раста подальше, но теперь, когда он вляпался в нее уже по самые локти, знание это особого облегчения не приносило.  
\- Нужно просто сконцентрироваться на чем-то, что действительно реально. Еще даже Мэгги вечно твердила, что мне нужен якорь, - Раст нервно засмеялся. – Я только теперь понял всю иронию. Зачем якорь утопающему?  
Коул помолчал минуту, переводя дыхание.  
\- Это дело, это убийство. Оно важное. Я вижу всякое с тех самых пор, как женщину нашли в полях. Кто-то приходит под дверь. Кто-то дышит мне в шею. Оно воняет трясиной и гнилью.  
Голос у Раста лихорадочно ускорился, на лбу выступила испарина. Марти хотелось бы сделать вид, что он не слышит, не разбирает его слов.  
\- Но я всегда знаю, кто я такой. Ну, или знал, - Раст дернул уголком рта. – Когда я – когда я такой – когда я делаю вид, что я кто-то другой, видений не бывает. Но в этот раз, - он начал сбиваться, будто слова давались ему тяжелее. – В этот раз что-то пошло не так. Я облажался. Потерял прикрытие. Я должен был быть Крэшем – и я все равно почувствовал его, почувствовал болото. Я этот запах теперь везде узнаю.  
\- Раст, - наконец подал голос Марти. – Раст, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть.  
Он резко качнул головой. Марти заметил, что его начало мелко знобить.  
\- Я должен найти его, пока не свихнулся окончательно.  
Будь это обычным разговором, Марти бы уже его оборвал, попросил бы заткнуться и держать подобное при себе, только это, мать его, не был обычный разговор. Раст сказал много – слишком много, и как бы сильно Марти не хотелось верить, что говорил за него большей частью ударный коктейль из обезболивающих и снотворных, говорил он это на полном серьезе.

Когда Раст наконец отключился, остаток ночи Марти просидел в раскладном кресле возле двери, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину.  
Никто так и не появился. 

//

Конечно, он к нему пришел. Марти ждал этого. Тот их вчерашний разговор повис чем-то тяжелым, будто грозовая туча, и все это накопленное напряжение требовало разрядки. Первым задавать вопрос он не хотел – черт, это все были растовы тараканы, пусть он сам с ними и разбирается.  
Если бы он работал с Коулом чуть меньше, то он бы подумал, что Раст наконец-то начал ему доверять. Проблема была в том, что на самом деле ему не нужно было ни доверие, ни тем более сочувствие. Он рассказал вчера слишком много – но все равно должен был чем-то это закончить.  
Поэтому, когда Раст зашел к нему – без стука – Марти просто приподнялся на локтях, и даже не удивился, когда он сел на край кровати и принялся стягивать штаны. К слову, Марти бы не удивился, если бы Раст достал пистолет и направил бы ему в голову.  
Раст оседлал его бедра и стянул майку через голову. В темноте на его теле ярко выделялась ярко-белая перевязка чуть ниже груди. Марти хотел было спросить, все ли в порядке, не болит ли рана – это, пожалуй, было уместно спросить, но Раст обхватил пальцами его член, и Марти только тяжело выдохнул через зубы.  
Трахаться лицом к лицу было чертовски неловко. То, что они видели лица друг друга добавляло во все это какой-то интимности? неловкости? Марти не мог подобрать нормального слова, но все это чертовски его напрягало. Но подмять Раста под себя он все не решался, оправдывая это тем, что у бок у Раста еще не зажил, но было что-то еще, в чем Марти не желал себе признаваться.  
Раста подобные вопросы, судя по всему, не особо волновали, он поднимал и опускал бедра медленно и лениво, полуприкрыв глаза. Марти положил руки ему на поясницу, повел ладони вверх, залезая кончиками пальцев под край бинта. Твою мать, подумал он, кто же ж трахается так медленно.  
Коул слегка напрягся под руками Марти, но продолжил двигаться так же безразлично, будто все это было какой-то досадной необходимостью. Они оба молчали – слышно было только ускоряющееся дыхание.  
Раст кончил ему в руку, но остался таким же напряженным, упираясь Марти в грудь руками. Локти у него подрагивали. Едва Марти через пару саднящих толчков тоже кончил, он тут же слез с него, обтер бедра простыней и лег рядом, так, что между ними осталось место.  
\- Черт, - сказал Марти, отдышавшись. – Вот это мне будет еще сложнее объяснить Мэгги.  
Едва закончив фразу, он тут же сообразил, что это и в обычной ситуации было бы херовой шуткой. Сейчас это было настолько не к месту, что он чуть не застонал от осознания того, что сейчас сказал.  
В темноте он разглядел, как Раст поднял руки к лицу и тяжело потер глаза нижней частью ладоней. Потом он засмеялся, коротко и глухо.  
\- Можешь заплатить мне двадцатку, если это успокоит твою совесть.  
\- Слушай…  
\- Марти, - оборвал его Раст, поднимаясь с кровати. – Я же говорил, что меня не интересуют ваши семейные разборки. Я не собираюсь заявляться к тебе домой и рассказывать об этом.  
\- С тобой можно хоть раз по-человечески поговорить?  
\- Зачем? – пожал плечами Раст, подбирая свои штаны и вытягивая из кармана смятую пачку сигарет.  
\- Затем, что так делают нормальные люди. Проясняют ситуацию.  
\- Что здесь вообще может быть неясного?  
Марти скрипнул зубами. Раст уселся на край кровати и сгорбился, уперев локти в колени.  
\- Знаешь, о чем я иногда думаю? Эта фраза, из послания коринфянам. «Как тело одно, но имеет многие части, так и все части, хотя их и много, составляют одно тело».  
Марти молчал. Раст сидел совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и в то же время между ними была гребаная пропасть.  
\- Все время я напоминаю себе об этом и пытаюсь остаться частью в теле. Но иногда мне кажется, что я с этим общим телом ошибся. Знаешь, как пихать запчасть одной марки в машину другой. Она не только не влазит, но и портит всю систему.  
Молчание повисло будто что-то осязаемое. Черт, Марти невыносимо хотелось что-то сказать – то ли старая привычка оправдываться, то ли еще что-то. В горле комом встала злость на то, что весь этот долбаный спектакль Раст разыгрывал для себя самого – лишь бы только убедить себя в том, что ему это все безразлично. Что вчера ничего не было, что сегодня все так же ничего не случилось. Что это его самого не волнует, а Марти не касается. Только это была гребаная трусливая ложь.  
Коул продолжал молча курить, Марти показалось, что он даже слышит треск сгораемой сигаретной бумаги. Он сам тоже молчал – какой смысл собирать что-то из кусков, если оно никогда не было целым. Как там он говорил? Якорь нужен только тем, кто на плаву?  
Раст потушил недокуренную сигарету об изножье кровати и вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь.


End file.
